Turnabout Is Fair Play
by WiccaWoman17587
Summary: A little bit of tit-for-tat. Pun intended! ;) Jemily. Femslash


**A/N: I haven't written anything in a little while. My muse has been annoyingly absent. She will be punished for this!  
This popped into my head earlier and wouldn't go until it was written. Very inconvenient. Hope you enjoy! :) Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Her fingers worked at an infuriatingly slow pace, giving me just enough to keep me on the precipice but not enough to shove me over into the euphoric abyss. Slow, gentle kisses crept along my thigh until I felt her hot breath wash over my dripping centre. I whimpered in frustration as the line of delicate touches carried on down my other thigh. "You are so gonna pay for this," I grumbled brokenly. I scowled as her lips curved up into a devilish smile. She spared a glance at the fingers delving into my hidden depths before planting an erotic open-mouthed kiss over my clit. My muscles twitched as electricity sparked at each and every one of my nerve endings. I opened my eyes to find crystal blue orbs hovering in front of me, mirth and arousal mixing together in a blend of sapphire hues.

"I look forward to it," she husked seductively. I bucked my hips, trying to find the tiniest amount of friction to release the coil that had been wound far too tight in my stomach. She spread her legs, her knees pushing into my thighs, forcing my legs wider and eliminating any chance of me reaching my target. Another whimper escaped my lips pathetically. "You know how to end it. Just say the word." Her lips brushed the shell of my ear and her tongue wrapped around the lobe before sucking it into her mouth. I groaned at the sensation and tried to reach down to end it for myself, momentarily forgetting the cold steel wrapped around my wrists. I tugged again, trying to find a way out of the handcuffs, despite rationally knowing it was going to be impossible. "Uh, uh, uh," she drawled. "You know there is only one way to end this. Just say it." She trailed a finger down the valley of my breasts and over my ribs, her other hand still keeping the same, torturous rhythm.

"You know I won't," I replied, trying my hardest to keep the quiver from voice and failing. She smirked then winked.

"I'll break you by two." I glanced over to the alarm clock on the side table. Red numbers glared at me, mocking my efforts to stay strong. 13.30 blinked for a second then slipped slowly to 13.31. I returned the glower with more venom than I thought possible and dropped my head back to the pillow. "If I don't, I'll finish. Fair deal I think." I cocked my jaw to the side and tried to read the sincerity in her eyes. Her nails scraped over my hip teasingly.

"Deal," I croaked out. She smiled, wide and blinding then got back to work, her fingers slowing their pace slightly until she finished changing direction; her thrusts now aimed deeper, then returned to the same tantalising speed. Her teeth grazed over the soft skin of my breasts, circling the dusky pink of my nipples but never touching them. I moaned in response to the new stimuli and bucked my hips. The movement increased the tempo of the drives slightly so I continued. After a few seconds she realised what I was up to flattened her body against mine, pinning me down. I gave an experimental thrust up to test my limitations and gasped as the heel of her palm pressed into my clit. I surged up and clamped my lips over hers, hoping to distract her long enough to get off. A few more strokes was all it took before I was rocketing headfirst into my orgasm. Waves of bliss rolled through my body and white light danced behind my closed lids. As I surfaced from my sex induced daze I focused on disappointed azure and curved pink.

"You cheated," she mumbled before removing her digits from within me. I moan tore from my throat at the feeling and another set of tremors raced through my aching muscles. "Still cheating. Unbelievable."

"You didn't state that I couldn't try and get off before two. Not in the rules, no rules are broken," I panted smugly. "Therefore, not cheating." She levelled her best glare at me before rolling off and reaching for small steel key on the side. She moved back onto me, her knees either side of my chest as she straddled my abs. I could see her evident desire smeared over her thighs and my mouth watered at the sight. I planted my feet and arched my back, pushing my abdomen against her slick pussy. She moaned and faltered, her hands grasping onto the pillow beneath my head. "I love it when you're so wet." I pulled my hands again, desperate to touch the blond goddess on top of me. "Untie me baby." A wicked grin twisted on her face and she rolled her hips against me. "Baby, please untie me." I pleaded again, my eyes glued to the glossy liquid coating my stomach.

"Nope," she whispered against my cheek. "This can be your punishment. Watching only." My gaze snapped to amused cerulean.

"Jen? No, Jen. Please don't do this." I didn't care that I was begging; my dignity could take a backseat to my need on this occasion. The rational side of my brain laughed at the irony of the situation: I refused to give in and beg for release but I was happy to plead for the chance to touch her. She ground down again, spreading her arousal across my navel.

"Shh, Em. Take your punishment like a good little FBI agent." She leant forward, her breasts bouncing lightly with the movement and I took the opportunity. I flicked my tongue over her already hard nipple then drew it into my mouth. She fisted my hair and increased the frequency of her humping. Her breaths came in short, sharp pants just above my head. "God, you feel so good." She circled her hips before carrying on with the quick up-and-down motion. I groaned around the hard bud then lightly clamped my teeth down on the sensitive nub. With a cry, she tensed against me then began shaking uncontrollably. I pulled off of her nipple with a gentle pop and twisted up to watch her face. She held her bottom lip firmly between her teeth and her brow was furrowed adorably. I shuffled up the bed a little until I was level with her.

"Now can you untie me?" I asked calmly, my voice masking my heightening arousal and frustration. She nodded mutely and unclenched the hand holding the tiny key. With a few clicks I was free. The restraints remained hanging from the bed post as I flipped our positions. I captured her mouth in a searing kiss, gripping her wrists to stop her roaming hands. I gently planted them above her head and laced her neck with a series of butterfly kisses. Her moan vibrated against my lips as I pressed my thigh to the apex of thighs. In a few quick moves her wrists were encased in shining steel and I'd backed up to the end of the bed. "Turnabout is fair play, dear."

"Em?" She asked quietly as her predicament dawned on her. "Emily! This isn't funny. Untie me." I smirked and glanced at the clock.

"If you can last until three, you get a special prize. If not, it's a forfeit of my choice. Deal?" Infuriation and excitement swirled in her cobalt orbs, warring with each other. "Really Agent Jareau, you should know better than to allow yourself to be distracted by petty diversionary tactics. Appalling really." I scoffed at the scowl she shot me, ogling her naked form unashamedly.

"I should've known you would cheat," she spat at me, her voice distinctly lacking in malice. I smirked and waved away the accusation, instead focusing my attention on my fingers trailed intricate patterns over her calf.

"Three o'clock Jennifer; and remember: Payback is a bitch."


End file.
